


Fall into the arms of comfort

by singingdevil



Series: In which I hurt Iwa-chan in every possible way I can think of [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HOW TO TITLE, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Gore, Nightmares, how to tag, they're about 20 in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingdevil/pseuds/singingdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then he steps into a puddle. The liquid is warm, and after the initial shock of something unexpected he also notices that it doesn't quite feel like water. It feels thicker, stickier, and when he dips his finger in it and smells, a metallic smell attacks his nose.</p><p>Blood."</p><p>In which Iwa has a nightmare and Oikawa does his best to comfort his stubborn boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall into the arms of comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emerald1963](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald1963/gifts).



> At first I suggest you read http://oikawatooruinedmylife.tumblr.com/post/117149913970/iwa-has-twin-little-brothers-who-are-five-years because IWA'S LITTLE BROTHERS OKAY?
> 
> This fic contains a lot of blood and mild gore but it's all in the nightmare!

There are stone walls around him. In front of him is a long aisle, but he can see the end of it. However, he thinks he can see it turning sharply to the left, so he takes a tentative step forward. The stone under his feet feels cold and he realizes he's not wearing shoes or socks.

He's in a place he doesn't know, barefoot. The air feels cold and his pulse picks up speed. He takes another step.

The aisle isn't quite as long as it first looked like, and soon he finds himself turning around the stony corner.

This aisle is longer than the previous one, and the next turn looks like it goes both left and right. It's dark, he thinks shivering as he starts walking again. He's starting to realize that wherever he is right now, it's a labyrinth, and he doesn't know where's the starting point and he has no idea about the finish, but there's an ominous, twisting feeling in his gut and it isn't promising anything good.

Then he steps into a puddle. The liquid is warm, and after the initial shock of something unexpected he also notices that it doesn't quite feel like water. It feels thicker, stickier, and when he dips his finger in it and smells, a metallic smell attacks his nose.

Blood.

A shiver runs up his spine and he whips his head around, suddenly wary and careful of everything and anything. In the darkness he can make up the edges of the puddle, and he tiptoes around it as carefully as he can.

He continues wandering around in the labyrinth, sometimes coming across more puddles of blood, anxiety raising its head in his chest. He wants out. He's scared that he might never get out, but he's also scared of what he might find at the exit.

He takes a turn to the right, as the maze doesn't offer other options, and stops on his tracks, frozen in surprise. At the end of this aisle is no other turn, but a door. And there's light. He suppresses his growing desire to just start running towards it. By now he has already lost all of his sense of time, so the walk could be two minutes as likely as it could be ten. When he finally reaches the door, however, he wishes he had never started walking here in the first place.

The room is bright although there are no visible sources of light. The coppery stench of what he knows is blood hits him hard, making him stagger a bit. He turns around, tries to run away away _away_ but the aisle behind him is gone and so is the door and in front of him is stading a bloody Oikawa and behind him is another and there are at least two more around him. All of them have different injuries; one is bruised badly and is missing his right leg from knee down, and there's blood gushing out from his mouth. This Oikawa is wearing his Seijou's uniform, his face twisted into a horrifying, shaky smile.

The other one is wearing their old Kitagawa Daiichi uniform, blood covering most of it. His other eye has been torn off, apparently, and his face is completely blank, his remaining eye pushing guilt onto Iwaizumi.

The third one is about eleven years old and he's crying. He looks like he's been beaten up, and there's a massive gash at the side of his head. His left hand is limp and looks broken while the other hand is reaching for Iwaizumi.

He doesn't have time to observe the fourth one (but this one is maybe four or five years old and there's a lot of blood) because suddenly more people are appearing around him in similar states.

There are his brothers.

There are his parents.

Their team from Seijou.

His other friends.

Oikawa's parents.

Kenji and Kazuki turn their eyes towards him, Kazuki's clearly blinded. They take simultaneously steps forward, moving swiftly even though Kenji's left leg is obviously broken. They come to stand next to the oldest version of Oikawa, still staring at their older brother.

Iwaizumi's heart is beating so fast he thinks it's going to tear itself out from his chest at any second now. He feels nauseous and cold and too hot and he just wants this to end because _this can't be true just no way_ and then the KitaIchi version of Oikawa extends his hand, bloody and burnt, towards Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi takes a step back, away from the reaching hand, but the tiny Oikawa has moved closer to him and he accidentally steps on the small foot. The tiny one screams. It's a horrible, gurgling sound and Iwaizumi realizes that his throat has been slashed open. He can feel bile rising up in his throat and cold sweat covering his whole body as he presses his trembling hand to his mouth.

Then a hollow, layered voice reaches his ears. "Nii-san", it says, and Iwaizumi whips his head to the direction of his brothers. Their lips are moving synchronizedly and they've taken a few steps forward, their hands reaching for their older brother. One Oikawa mutters a tiny "help, Iwa-chan", and then the room is filled with voices chanting every possible variation of his name and pleads for help. All the people have now started moving towards Iwaizumi, their hands reaching for him.

And in the middle of everything, the youngest Oikawa lets out a horrendous screech: " **IT'S ALL IWA-CHAN'S FAULT**!"

Iwaizumi freezes and the arms reach him. He feels a warm hand grabbing his bicep and then everything goes black and he's falling falling _falling_ \---

And then he jolts up in his own bed, disoriented and scared and frantic and Oikawa's hand gripping his arm.

He jerks away, tearing his arm from Oikawa's grasp, his mind still in the unnaturally lightened room although it's now dark and warm and there's a 20-year-old Oikawa with concerned eyes and not covered in blood in front of him.

Oikawa retracts his hand quietly. Iwaizumi in front of him is trembling, shaking uncontrollably as he shakes his head to clear it and brings his hands to his face.

"Iwa-chan", he whispers quietly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head again and removes his hands from his face, now gripping his biceps and bringing his knees closer to his chest, curling up to himself a bit. His breathing is ragged and it takes him a moment to find his voice again.

"It's... it's nothing, okay?", he mutters, a little breathless. "Go back to sleep. I'm... I'm fine." He proceeds to get out of the bed, but the floor under his bare feet is cold and he freezes, his eyes widening in sleepy terror. His hands find his face again, fingers crawling closer to his hairline and digging into his hair.

Oikawa's arms snap him out of it, wrapping around his shoulders lightly. "Don't lie to me, Iwa-chan", he mutters. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Iwaizumi nearly shakes his head, so used to telling he's okay although he isn't, but ultimately decides against it and nods slowly.

"D'you want to talk about it?" Oikawa asks, tightening his hold.

"Not now."

"Later?"

"Yeah, later." They speak in hushed tones, Iwaizumi's voice a bit shaky. Iwaizumi turns around and presses his face into the crook of Oikawa's neck. Eventually the trembling stops and Iwaizumi starts spilling the contents of his dream, clutching Oikawa's shirt tighter when he starts explaining the room part. Panic rises in his voice, but the taller calms him down by drawing circles on his back and arms and neck. Oikawa doesn't speak until the very end, instead listening quietly as Iwaizumi tells about the four Oikawas and everything else.

"It's okay, I'm right here and there's no blood, right?" he whispers as Iwaizumi quiets down. The shorter nods but stays otherwise still, closing his eyes tiredly. They stay like that for a long time, sitting on Iwaizumi's side of the bed. After a while the shorter falls asleep, his head still leaning on Oikawa's shoulder and breath even.

And Oikawa spends hours sitting still with a sleeping Iwaizumi in his arms, caressing his back and hair and neck and arms and whispering loving words into his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback! ^o^


End file.
